Is It Only A Nightmare?
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Cain, is a small, fearful child, his abusive older brother, Ben, and his friends bully him, and when he's asleep, he's not safe either. With those horrifying Nightmare Animatronics, but wait, what if they were actually friendly, and were just playing, but when he meets them, they all become his friends, and he's NOT Dreaming? Watch as Cain & the Nightmares go against Nightmare!


Is It Only a Nightmare?: Chapter 1: Hello

 _I HEAR THEM RUNNING, THEY'RE BANGING ON MY DOOR! Oh Hello, Didn't see you there, Dark here, bringing you, my 19_ _th_ _story, Is It A Nightmare?, I thought of this while listening to This Is the End, by NateWantsToBattle, you should watch the Video, it is fucking beautiful. Also, here is the Summary, just In Case I can't get the whole thing into the place the Summary Goes._

 _Summary:_ Cain, is a small, fearful child, his abusive older brother, Ben, and his friends bully him, and when he's asleep, he's not safe either. With those horrifying Nightmare Animatronics, but wait, what if they were actually friendly, and were just playing, but when he meets them, they all become his friends, and he's NOT Dreaming? Watch as Cain  & the Nightmares face off against Nightmare, the Dark Animatronic!

 _Enjoy, See Ya Later!_

"Was It Me?" - Speech

' _Was It Me?'_ \- Thoughts

" **Or Me?"** \- Animatronic Screech

" _This Is the End!"_ \- Plushy Speech

Begin!

IIOAN?IIOAN?IIOAN?IIOAN?

(Evans Household, 11:30pm)

"Hehe, You're a little wimp, aren't you, Cain?" Said a Brown Haired Boy, "N-no-" "What was that, Wimp?" Said the Older Boy, "I-I Said N-no, Ben, I-I'm N-not A Wimp." Said Cain, Ben laughed, "When you don't stutter, I might believe you, but you're not now, so you. Are. A. Wimp." Stated Ben.

Cain felt his eyes sting, as tears filled his eyes. He turned around and ran to his room, and sat on his bed, thinking, _'Why, Why does my brother have to be a horrible, horrible person? WHY'_ he thought as he cried, _"Please, stop crying Cain, it pains me so much to see you like this."_ Said a sad voice from behind him, it came from his Fredbear plushy.

"S-sorry Fredbear, It's just, why does my brother have to be such a big meanie, and Why do I keep getting those Nightmares, every night, they're about Freddy, Bonnie, Chica & Foxy, except they're really scary! Why do I keep getting them?" Cain asked the Plushy sadly, _"Most Children are just like that, they just, do what they like. As for the Nightmares, I'm not sure."_ Fredbear replied.

Cain just yawned, and said "I'm tired~, I'm... Gonna go... To Sleep~." Cain slurred out before falling asleep on his bed. Fredbear looked at the boy before thinking, _'Maybe me and the other Nightmare Animatronics have been a bit hard on him. Maybe we should tell him?'_

(Cain's Nightmare (OR IS IT?))

(Play ' _Break my Mind_ ' by DAGames)

Cain Opened his eyes, he was still in his bedroom, but the clock said 12:00, _'That must mean-.'_ Cain thought before hearing a bump to his left, he ran to the door, before sitting there for a moment, he felt a gust of wind hit him in the face, as if something was breathing there.

Cain realised what that meant, before slamming the door closed. He eventually heard footsteps leaving. He sighed in relief. _'This is the fifth time this has happened, why do I keep getting these nightmares?'_ thought the brown haired boy, before he looked at the time,

12 :58

' _Wow, that took a while.'_ he thought before running to the bed, and flashing a light on it, there were 2 Freddy plushies, but they had really sharp teeth, and glowing white eyes. Cain kept the light on them, until they hid under the bed. He then ran to the door on the right, and listened, before feeling the same feeling from before, he slammed the door shut. While he sat there he looked at the clock.

02:30

' _Darn, time's going faster this time, why? Well, it's making it harder for me, as they get angrier as time goes on.'_ thought Cain. He left the door, and flashed his flashlight ad the Mini-Freddy's, 3 were there, they ran under the bed. He ran to the closet, he flashed the flashlight, Nightmare Foxy's head was poking out the door, he heard the fox snarling. He slammed the closet shut, before holding it for a bit.

When he opened the door, Foxy wasn't there, but there was his Foxy Plushy. He left the closet, and flashed the Mini-Freddy that was on the bed. He sat in the middle of the floor for a bit, before the air got colder, he checked the time.

04:00

He heard footsteps to his left, except they were louder than Bonnie's Footsteps. He ran to the door, but didn't feel the breathing, he flashed his light, and he saw a golden bear Animatronic on the other end of the hall, it had a purple top hat & bow tie, the Animatronic ran at the door, as his flashlight flickered on & off.

Cain slammed the door shut so fast that the Animatronic smashed into the door, and he heard the door crack, and he heard footsteps coming from his right, he ran to the closet, and he flashed his flashlight into it, he saw the animatronics face in it before he closed the door, _'WAS THAT FREDBEAR?!'_ the child thought fearfully, before he ran to the door on the right, he slammed the door shut, and heard something slam into it.

He heard deep laughter coming from the bed, he ran there and flashed the light there, and saw Nightmare Fredbear's Face on it, it appeared to be smirking, before it disappeared. He felt breathing behind him, and felt fear take him into its dark claws as he turned around, and saw Nightmare Fredbear in his Horrifying Glory.

He heard more footsteps, behind him, behind Fredbear, to his left, and to his right, as Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, & Nightmare Freddy came out of their respective hiding spots. They surrounded him, he was scared out of his mind, before he heard the last thing he'd ever think of, come out of Fredbear's mouth. **"I'm Sorry, about all of this, Cain."** he heard his Fredbear Plushy's voice -Except it was a bit deeper.- come from Fredbear.

(END SONG)

(Chapter End)

 _Wow, I spent ages working on that(Ages=2 weeks(It's Ages to me)). Later Guys._


End file.
